Adira
Adira is a character in ''Tangled: The Series''. A fierce, yet mysterious warrior, she serves as Rapunzel's guide to the source of the ominous black rocks that have plagued parts of the world. Appearance Adira is a tall and attractive woman who may be in her late thirties or forties. She appears to be of Asian equivalent with long white hair pulled into a unique type of ponytail/bun with gold bans. The right half of her face is painted red, and wears a samurai-like outfit with the Dark Kingdom emblem on her belt, along with her black rock sword. Personality Adira is mysterious and unpredictable, never explaining the full concept to Rapunzel and her friends, instead deciding to let them figure it out themselves. Despite this, she is also slightly eccentric and quirky, along with other kind and good-hearted qualities. She is very brave and courageous, often facing danger head-on and thoughtfully. She likes to make jokes to pass the time and likes giving nicknames to other people, and is rather fond of cake. She is, however, not fond of being touched. Adira, despite not appearing serious, does take things very serious, such as the Black Rocks, the Moonstone, and the Dark Kingdom, and does not underestimate her enemies, such as when she faced a Moonstone corrupted Cassandra. She is very wise as well, often giving good advice to those who need it. She is also very loyal and dedicated, as she has given her life to protecting the Dark Kingdom and studying the Black Rocks. Powers and Abilities Adira possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human woman. She is, however, a master of the Martial arts, swordplay and marksmanship, and is fast with her agility. Weapons Adira wields a black bladed sword, that is made from a large broken sharp of the black rocks. As it is able to cut through them with easy, but cannot cut Rapunzel's long, blond hair, because of the Sun Drop's connection with the Moonstone opal. That connection to the opal is what allowed a corrupted Cassandra, who became one with the moonstone, to take the sword from Adira and clam it as her own. Adira can also use a bow and arrow. Role in the Crossover Since Adira is a guide to Rapunzel and helps her on her journey, it makes her an ally of the Big Four. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup would be quite impressed with Adria's fighting skills, but would be slightly put off by her quirky behavior, which he would sarcastically remake on, while Adira would hold a small interest in Hiccup's inventions. She would playfully treat him as if he were a little boy, although she wouldn't underestimate him entirely, and would be slightly fascinated by Toothless. Jack Frost Adira's sword skills, white hair and the red on her clothing, would remind Jack of North. Jack would be fond of her quirky and good-hearted nature, along with her bravery and confidence. It is most likely that she wouldn't believe in Jack, but it's possible she would due to experience with magic, so if she could see him she probably wouldn't be surprised by the winter spirit. Merida DunBroch Merida would be highly impressed with the warrior but would be put off by her mysterious behavior, while Adira would find Merida to be quite interesting with her archery skills. Rapunzel Corona After Adira found out that the Sun Drop resides within Rapunzel and had began her journey of following the path that has been set by the black rocks, Adira began to follow her from the shadows so she could make sure that she reaches the Dark Kingdom. While she longs for her home to be free of the Moonstone's black rocks, she is worried about the possible outcome that might befall Rapunzel once she merges the Sun Drop with the Moonstone; which is why she kept her true motive a secret from Rapunzel. Eugene Fitzherbert When Adira first met Eugen she had no idea that he is the son of her King. Eugene dislikes Adira and was jealous of her tracking skills, but he began to warm up to her a bit. Cassandra When Cassandra first met Adira she didn't trust her for a weirdo that larks in the shadows, and who is officerly hiding something from them. Likewise, Adira doesn't like Cassandra due to her mistrustfulness and for calling her a "weirdo". The Man in the Moon Being surrounded by a dark, divided power that came from the moon and wishes to end its countless destruction to her home by finding the legendry Sun Drop, MiM would help guide Adira to Rapunzel. Since her attractions are pure, is worried about the possible outcome that might have Rapunzel paying a heavy prise, and would want to help Adira in keeping Rapunzel safe from those who would try to stop the princess from reaching the Dark Kingdom, or from those who would try to use the princess to gain the Moonstone's power. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Archers